


Needy

by Ocelot109



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Desk Sex, I’m so sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Please have mercy on me I wrote this while sleep drunk at 3am, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, a bit of fluff at the end, also Anti is a bottom in whatever situation fight me, but yeah, cumming on desks, i just realized Max will probably read this, mahogany desks, this is short and I like it, trans Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot109/pseuds/Ocelot109
Summary: Anti is a needy bitch





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote with with all of my two brain cells

The demon was shoved against the desk, back arching. The heeled combat boots he was wearing hit the desk lightly. Seán's hands roamed across his sides, waist and chest, gliding over the thin lines of the scars on his chest. Anti was pinned to said desk, legs spread and with Seán's knee between his legs, every so often rolling against his clit. The demon whined, squirming against him to get more friction. “Someone’s needy." Seán chuckled, breathing against the glitch's neck. "How cute." Anti blushed, mewling softly as his elf-like ears folded down.

The creator slipped a hand up Anti's shirt, fingers gliding over his chest. Seán pushed his knee up, taking Anti's small form with him. The thin material of the demon's jeans was convenient, and tight against his skin. Seán's hand left his skin for a second, making it's way down to Anti's belt. He undid it, unzipping the zipper and pushing the demon's jeans down to his knees with his underwear. Anti squirmed a bit as Seán pulled away, leaving him spread on the mahogany table. Anti whined and the creator rolled his eyes. "I wouldn’t suggest doing that, I could just leave you here." Anti scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The Irishman reached into a drawer, grabbing a condom and placing it onto the desk. He undid his own jeans and pushed them down a tad along with his underwear, taking out his cock. The creator grabbed the condom off the desk, opening it and rolling it onto his length. Anti wiggled his hips, once again getting impatient. Seán sighed, rubbing the tip of his cock and giving it a few strokes. He watched the tip curve up towards his stomach before lining it up against the squirming demon's entrance. 

"You sure about this?" Seán asked, tracing a finger around Anti’s dripping entrance. Anti whines softly and nodded, scoffing. "Of course." With that, Seán licked his finger clean and pushed into him, humming softly. Anti shivered, his back arching as he felt himself being filled up. The glitch’s breath hitched, looking up at Seán. Seán wasted no time in moving, thrusting into the other and hearing Anti's voice call out his name over and over in a sweet voice like a mantra. Anti seemed to be pushing back too, mewling and moaning loudly. The slow, deep thrusts were a change from the quick, rough and sometimes painful pace Anti liked, but it wasn’t bad.

He could feel Seán moving inside him, Anti’s walls clenching around Seán’s cock. Seán hummed, feeling Anti’s arms draped over his shoulders gripping onto the soft material of his black hoodie. The smell of lavender still lingered on it from when it had been taken out of the dryer as the creator began to pick up the pace. “A-Ah-! Jack!” Anti called out, using the nickname that the Irishman was more commonly referred to as. The combination of the harder and faster pace and the kissing of his neck, he just felt like cumming already. And judging by the heavy breathing and beads of sweat forming on his forehead, he was probably close. As he was about to yell.

“Mm~! Ah! Seán, I’m clo-“ before Anti could finish his sentence, his walls clenched tightly around Seán’s cock. Seán groaned, filling up the condom with his seed as Anti clinched onto him like his life depended on it. A few seconds passed before Seán pulled out, the sticky, warm fluid oozing out of Anti’s cunt. A bit of it dripped onto the desk as Anti was scooped off of it and minutes later, both were in the bathtub, Anti practically laying across Seán’s body. Seán rubbed the demon’s back, chuckling. 

“You know I love you, right?” Anti mumbled, his eyelids half closed and only barely managing to stare into Seán’s baby blue eyes. The Irishman nodded, placing a soft kiss onto the demon’s forehead.

“I know, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ocelot-109.tumblr.com k thanks you’re welcome yeah I have great hair thank you you’re so kind


End file.
